Stars and Stripes Fireworks and Kisses
by iloveromance
Summary: When Niles and Daphne are forced to spend July fourth stranded on the balcony at the Elliot Bay Towers,they discover that the bond of friendship that they share is much deeper than either of them ever imagined. A romantic and very AU version of the July 4th scene from "Crock Tales"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm writing this story AU, because upon several viewings of this scene I wasn't sure if Daphne knew about Niles' feelings for her. And it made this story much more fun to write!**_

**July 4, 1999**

Frasier adjusted the collar of his brightly colored costume and smiled sanctimoniously.

"Well, I'm off! Don't forget to watch me on TV! Roz and I will be waving proudly from the KACL float! It's such an honor to be a part of the Seattle Independence Day parade!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Crane but I'm afraid I can't watch. Some English girlfriends of mine are havin' an Ugly American party in honor of the Fourth."

Frasier smiled and looked Daphne up and down. "Ah, so that explains your hideous outfit!"

Daphne laughed as she spread her arms and turned in a dramatic circle. "Why, thank you Dr. Crane!"

"That'll be Niles." Frasier said at the sound of the doorbell. "He said he'd come over and keep Dad company while Roz and I are at the parade."

"Well, that was awfully thoughtful of him. Although it doesn't surprise me at all; your brother's always so sweet and kind."

Frasier's eyebrows rose at Daphne's faraway look. "Yes, he is."

"Hello, Niles. Happy Independence Day!"

Niles blinked in surprise at the sight of Frasier's elaborate Uncle Sam costume.

"Hello, Frasier. For a minute I was expecting you to hand me a flyer for a mattress sale!" Niles quipped.

"Very funny, Niles." Frasier replied.

"What about my costume, Dr. Crane?"

Frasier grinned. "Oh yes, Niles. Don't you think Daphne looks absolutely atrocious?"

Niles gasped at the sight of his angel; wearing the most awful red white and blue suit he'd ever seen.

And as usual she looked incredibly beautiful.

"Frasier, how can you say that? She's not atrocious at all!"

"Oh..." Daphne said, the smile disappearing from her face. "Well, I suppose I could go and change and make meself look worse."

Frasier laughed. "Daphne, I'm sure Niles was just kidding. You look awful!"

"But Frasier-."

"I have to get going, Niles. Dad?"

But Martin stared at the television set, engrossed in the baseball game; oblivious to his eldest son.

Frasier tried again. "Dad? Good Lord, I wish I had never given him those wireless headphones! I just hoped that they would provide some peace and quiet when we're both in the living room and I'm trying to read. Dad always picks the most inopportune time to find a very loud program to watch!"

Frasier walked over to Martin and pulled the headphones away from his ear.

"DAD!"

Martin jumped in shock and stared at Frasier. "What? Oh geez, you scared me half to death!"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving now. Niles is here to keep you company!"

Martin returned his attention to the television and waved his arm absently.

"Fine, have a good time."

"Don't' forget to watch-."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know... But can you shut your big bazoo? The Mariners are rallying!"

"Whatever that means." Frasier said as he walked out of the condo, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles walked over to his father. "So... Dad... the game's on, huh?"

"Yeah, and if you'd shut up, I could watch it!"

"Mr. Crane, that's no way to talk to your son!" Daphne yelled,

Niles couldn't help but smile at his angel. "That's all right Daphne. I'm quite used to his moods by now."

"But that doesn't give him the right to treat you that way! You came all the way over here to keep him company and he yells at you!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Martin yelled.

"Oh, put your bloody headphones on!" Daphne yelled back.

"All right, fine! I will!" Martin yelled.

"I don't know why it matters anyway. I need to get goin' meself. I've been lookin' foreword to this party for days!" Daphne said as she grabbed her purse.

"Of course it is going to be dreadfully hot! The weather man said we might break a record and make it into the 100's! What was I thinkin' wearing _polyester_?"

"Well, hopefully the party will be air conditioned." Niles said. "I'd hate to think of you getting heat stroke."

Daphne smiled and touched Niles' cheek, causing him to shiver.

"You always say the sweetest things, Dr. Crane. But I'll be fine."

"I'll walk you to the door then." Niles said.

Just as Daphne was about to leave, a loud whooshing sound could be heard from above.

"Oh, I forgot the Blue Angels are doing their show today! Won't you come out on the balcony with me and watch, Dr. Crane?"

"But what about your party?"

"Me girlfriend will understand if I'm a bit late. Besides it's better to be 'fashionably late', as they say."

"Well, all right. Dad? Daphne and I are-Oh never mind."

Daphne laughed at the sight of Martin still glued to the game, wearing those ridiculous headphones. Although she had to admit that they made the apartment much more pleasant.

"I hope we can get a good view." Daphne said, following Niles out onto the balcony.

"Here's a good spot. See? They're just about to fly over the building and..."

At that exact moment, the Blue Angel planes flew over head in perfect synchronicity, causing Daphne to gasp as she shut the door behind her.

"Oh, that's beautiful!"

Seconds later she looked down at her hand in horror.

"Oh dear."


	3. Chapter 3

Niles turned to face her. "What's wrong?"

Her palm opened, revealing the silver door handle.

"This shouldn't have come off like this, should it?"

Niles raced to the door, horrified when he found that there was no way to open it.

"Mr. Crane!" Daphne yelled, banging rapidly on the glass door. When Martin didn't respond she tried the other door, dismayed to find that it was locked.

"That's just bloody great! I'm gonna miss me party!"

Realizing what was happening, Niles began to panic.

"W-what are we going to do?"

"Wait for the Mariners game to be over, I suppose." Daphne said.

"But-but football games take hours and, and... what if it goes into overtime?"

Before Daphne could correct Niles use of sports, she saw him gasp and began to wheeze in and out.

"Dr Crane!"

Within seconds she was beside him; her arm around his back.

"What's wrong?"

But he continued to wheeze in and out, staggering around the small balcony as she tried desperately to keep up with him.

"Dr Crane! It's all right! Just... sit over here."

Daphne guided Niles to a white chair that sat in the corner and coaxed him to sit.

"Now just relax and everything will be okay."

"But-but..."

Forgetting all about her party, she crouched beside him and stroked his hair in an effort to calm him.

"Shh... It'll be all right. Just stay still and it'll be fine."

Niles forced himself to calm down, breathing in slow, even breaths. "You're right, Daphne."

"I wish there was someone we could call. I know your father wouldn't answer the door though and I doubt your brother would take time from his beloved parade to come help us."

"Right..." Niles said, trying not to look down at the street which was nineteen floors below him.

"What was I thinkin' wearing polyester? It's roasting out here!" Daphne said for the second time that day. "That's it, these clothes are coming off!"

Niles head snapped around, unable to believe what he'd heard.

"What?"

"I'll faint if I wear these clothes any longer! You're not embarrassed are you?"

Unable to look at her, Niles swallowed hard and shook his head. "No... It's fine..."

"Good. I'll turn around. Maybe the Blue Angels will fly over again, give us a bit of distraction. No telling who's looking at us up here."

Niles tried his best to focus on the view of the Space Needle which was dressed for the occasion by way of the huge American flag that flew from above, but it was impossible.

He couldn't resist turning his head ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of her, but it proved to be a mistake... of the best kind.

For he hadn't expected to find an exquisite angel standing on Frasier's balcony on the Fourth of July.


	4. Chapter 4

Niles heart beat faster at the sight of her; standing before him in a creamy white satin camisole adorned with lace around the collar.

It wasn't revealing in any way; but almost as though it was designed to be worn on its' own; perhaps to dinner in a romantic restaurant.

And it made her look so beautiful that she took his breath away.

Noticing him staring at her, Daphne suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Embarrassed, Niles looked away. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I just..."

"It's all right. Go ahead and look. It's not like we have anything else to do up here. God, how could I have been so stupid to break Dr. Crane's door handle?"

"It wasn't your fault, Daphne."

"Of course it was! Look what I've done! I upset you and caused you to hyperventilate and now I'm going to miss me party! And I was really looking foreword to it!"

"I'm sorry." Niles said.

This brought a smile to Daphne's face.

"I should have known you'd apologize. You're such a sweet man. I don't know why your brother and father talk to you the way they do."

"It's all right. I mean, they've been doing it for so long, it's only natural-."

"But it's wrong, Dr. Crane! Can't you see that?"

"Well, I-."

She knelt beside him, and took his hand. "I just can't understand it. Ever since I met you, you've been nothing but kind, sweet, generous and such a good friend to me."

"Thank you, Daphne."

"They don't realize how special you are."

The words she spoke caused Niles heart to soar higher than the Blue Angels ever could.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne turned toward the window just in time to see Martin get out of his chair singing along to what was probably a ridiculous commercial and return seconds later with a beer and a sandwich.

"Look at your father, watching the game without a care in the world."

Niles couldn't help but smile as he peered into the window. "He does look happy doesn't he?"

Daphne crossed her arms. "He certainly does but what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dr. Crane, I'm sure you had better things to do with your holiday than spend it with your father!"

"Actually, no... I-."

"And now here you are, stuck on the balcony of your brother's apartment with me!"

Niles heart raced at the realization that he had Daphne all to himself.

Suddenly she turned to him; her brown eyes staring into his.

"Dr. Crane, I-."

She paused as though unsure of what to say.

"Yes, Daphne?"

"I'm..."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your holiday."

"That's nonsense, Daphne. You didn't ruin anything. You couldn't."

Again his words brought a smile. "You're so sweet, Dr. Crane."

"I'm sorry you had to miss your party. I'd gladly drive you there... If I could."

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I suppose there's always next year. It's no big deal."

"If you don't mind my saying so, I think it is a big deal. You sounded so upset about not being able to go."

"Well I was actually."

"Sounds like fun... a Fourth of July party."

"It was more than that. I was lookin' foreword to showin' off me outfit."

Niles looked her up and down before his eyes trailed to the jacket that she'd hung on the back of the balcony railing.

"Oh, I know I look hideous but that was the whole point! You see, me English girlfriend was throwin' an 'Ugly American' party! I picked out this ensemble hoping I'd win!"

"Win what?"

"Why, the Ugly American contest of course!" Daphne laughed.

"That's preposterous! You couldn't possibly win a contest like that!"

Taken aback by his abruptness, Daphne swallowed hard.

"I see... Well, I know me costume isn't the greatest but..."

His hand went to her arm. "That's not what I meant, Daphne. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just meant that you couldn't possibly win a contest like that because you're not-."

"American? Well you're right about that. I guess I couldn't have won then."

"Well that's true, but I actually I meant that... you couldn't possibly win an ugly American contest because... You're much too beautiful."


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne's breath caught in her throat at the compliment and she pulled Niles into a hug.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

The hug lasted longer than she expected and when he finally drew back, she felt a twinge of disappointment.

These days she was so lonely that she'd come to find every touch, every hut a welcome comfort; even if they weren't romantic in nature.

"So... this party..." Niles continued.

Daphne sighed. "I don't mean to be cruel Dr. Crane, but would you mind if we didn't discuss it anymore?"

"Of course, Daphne. But-."

\When her eyes met his, the sadness he saw startled him. And to his horror a tear escaped, causing her to quickly look away.

His trembling hand went to her bare forearm and he was amazed to find how silky smooth it was. Slowly he ran his hand up and down her arm, both to comfort her and to fulfill his own selfish, heated desire.

For her skin was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Finally she returned her gaze to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

The sheen of tears was still visible in her eyes. She blinked quickly and when another tear ran down her cheek, Niles reached out and brushed it away.

Daphne blotted her eyes with the handkerchief that Niles handed her.

"I'm sorry for gettin' so emotional, Dr. Crane. I suppose you find it ridiculous for me to be cryin' over some silly party."

"It's not ridiculous at all. I know you're disappointed and I almost wish I could go with you. But I get the feeling that something else is bothering you."

"Well, I-."

He took her hand, caressing it with his thumb. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. I don't want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable. But sometimes it helps to get things out into the open."

"Well to be honest, I'm not very fond of the people who were going to be at this party." Daphne admitted.

"Then why go? I'm sure that Dad wouldn't mind having your company."

"It's not that. It's just-."

"What?"

She sighed deeply as the tears she'd obviously been trying to hide slid down her cheeks.

"Daphne... Dear God...what is it?"

After a brief silence she turned to him, her voice quivering as she spoke.

"I don't have many friends, Dr. Crane!"

He could feel his heart breaking at her words.

"Oh Daphne, is that really what you think? Because it's completely untrue! What about Roz, and your girlfriends who threw the party? And of course, Frasier and Dad."

"Dr. Crane, they're not really people I'd consider me friends. I mean, I work for your brother and your father... Well, I consider him more of a 'patient' of sorts."

"Frasier and Dad love you very much. Frasier is always telling me how hard you work at getting Dad to do his exercises, how you work relentlessly at keeping the house clean and the meals cooked, the laundry done. You're an angel."

Daphne smiled touched his cheek. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Daphne, please don't think that no one cares about you because that's simply preposterous!"

"Dr. Crane..."

The heat was getting to him; he knew it... but suddenly he couldn't help himself. The Blue Angels flew over head once more; almost as a blessing, for it bought him time to collect his thoughts before speaking again.

"You have friends, Daphne. Lots of friends. There are so many people who care about you... and love you. But..."

"But what?"

"None of them could possibly love you more than I do."


	7. Chapter 7

"D-did you just say that you love me?"

"I-I think I did."

She turned away, fighting a sob that managed to escape.

"Oh Daphne, please don't cry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's just so dreadfully hot out here and we're alone and... You look so beautiful."

Daphne looked down at her camisole and blushed. "In this? I can't believe I'm practically wearin' me knickers right here on the balcony where everyone can see. You're just bein' kind because I must look completely dreadful!"

His hand went to her cheek, caressing its' silkiness. "You're stunning. In fact, I've never seen you look more beautiful than you do right now."

"Dr Crane, I..."

"Daphne if you don't mind... Would you please start calling me _Niles_?"

"Oh... But..."

"Only if you want to, but I think it's a bit awkward to have the best friend I've ever had calling me such a formal name."

"Well, all right. If it will make you happy... Wait, did you say 'best friend'?"

"I certainly did."

"But what about Frasier? You two always seem inseparable and it's only natural to be best friends with your brother."

"That's true... But he doesn't know me like you do."

"Now, Dr Cr- I mean Niles, that's not true! Your brother knows everything about you. How could you and I be best friends? We have so little in common!"

"But Frasier only knows my likes and dislikes; my interests and things that go on in the world of psychiatry."

"Well, that doesn't sound like a bad thing at all!"

"It's not, but Daphne... You know what's in my heart; you can always tell if I'm hurting or angry, happy or discouraged. Frasier never seems to pick up on that and if he does, he either ridicules me or tells me that _this too shall pass,_ as though he were some expert on proverbs! When I was hurting over Maris and the fact that she left me and then divorced me... Sure he showed concern as did Dad, but I could tell that they were both overcome with happiness that she was finally out of my life."

Daphne took his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips for a kiss.

"Oh Niles..."

"I can tell you anything, Daphne. We've talked for hours over the smallest thing or the biggest problems and each time I come away with a sense of hope. For you see... I've loved you for so long now that I just..."

"Y-you have? But-."

Her thoughts were interrupted by his kisses; sweet and demanding, full of passion that she never dreamed could exist.

At first she hesitated at the touch of his lips on hers but she found herself giving in; her arms wrapped around him, pulling him so close; but yet not close enough.

At that moment, there didn't seem a way possible to draw him any closer.

"This chair is dreadfully uncomfortable." Niles said against her lips.

The unromantic comment made her giggle, and she reluctantly pulled away from him. "I'll be right back."

Niles blissfulness turned to worry.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Daphne smiled and walked away, returning seconds later with a thick blanket. Niles watched with interest as she moved the chair to the place where the blanket was and then laid the blanket on the balcony floor, under Niles feet.

"This will be a lot more romantic."

As they sat down, Niles hesitated. He didn't want to appear too foreword. After all she'd yet to respond to his confession and to say the wrong thing now would mean losing her forever.

He kept a safe distance from her, allowing her enough space to feel comfortable.

And to his surprise, she leaned against him, and snuggled into his arms, staring up at the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's getting dark. I didn't realize we'd been out here so late." Daphne said, grabbing another blanket from the pile in the corner.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." Niles admitted.

"It was not! I'm the one who broke the bloody door handle, not you! Of all the stupid-."

He tried to hide the hurt he felt in anticipation of what was surely to come. What he thought of as a gift from Heaven was an inconvenience to her.

But he couldn't blame her really. She was upset over missing her party, and he was sure that she hadn't planned to spend her day sitting on Frasier's balcony.

He was about to apologize once more when she sat down and leaned against him; the scent of her lavender and peach shampoo wafting under his nose.

The gesture stunned him so much he could barely speak.

"Mmmm... This is nice, isn't it?" She sighed as she snuggled even closer, resting her head on his chest.

"It's wonderful, my ang-Daphne."

"The fireworks will be starting soon. I bet we'll have a great view from up here."

"You're right about that."

He could feel his body trembling as she wrapped her arm around him as though wanting to draw him closer.

"Daphne... About what I said earlier..."

"Yes?"

He could feel his face reddening even before he said the words. "Well, as much as I enjoyed those wonderful kisses, you never told me how you feel about all of this... A-actually about me."

She sat up and looked at him with concern. "I didn't? Oh... I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I know how hard it was for you to say those beautiful words to me."

"Well thank you, but I really-."

Daphne smiled and pulled him toward her, giving him a kiss that made him dizzy with passion. And when they drew back it was mere seconds before they were kissing again; deeper this time.

Her mouth curved into a slow, mischievous smile.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Um... Well, it does... but-."

"Then I'll just say it. Niles, you're the most caring, considerate, sweet and thoughtful man I've ever known and no one has ever treated me with as much kindness as you have. You're always noticin' me perfume, me clothes or me hair, but more importantly me moods and you're always tryin' to make me feel better. When we first came out here, I only thought of you as a friend; the kind of friend that anyone would be lucky to have; a best friend. But not anymore."

He swallowed hard, feeling the hot tears that welled behind his eyes.

"Daphne, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying what you said to me earlier. I love you, Niles. I know it's not possible to fall in love with someone in the course of one day, and I think I finally understand all those ridiculous visions I've been havin' lately. They were pointing me toward the man I love... the one I want to give me heart to."

"Wh-who is that?"

Daphne laughed and kissed him again.

"Oh, I love you, Niles Crane!"

He gasped in disbelief. "Y-You do? You really love me?"

"I've loved you for a long time. It just took a silly thing like getting locked on the balcony on the Fourth of July for me to see what was in my heart."

No more words were needed as they turned to one another and their lips met once more.


	9. Chapter 10

He gasped in disbelief. "Y-You do? You really love me?"

"I've loved you for a long time. It just took a silly thing like getting locked on the balcony on the Fourth of July for me to see what was in my heart."

No more words were needed as they turned to one another and kissed again.

"Oh look! Isn't that beautiful?" Daphne sighed, pointing to the starry night sky where the fireworks had commenced in full force.

"Nothing could be more beautiful than the woman I'm holding in my arms right now." Niles said, placing a series of kisses on her cheek and neck.

Once more Daphne found herself fighting back tears.

"What's wrong, my love?"

Embarrassed by her emotions, she turned to him and brushed the tears away.

"I've never been this happy before. I never thought I could be this happy."

"Oh Daphne... This is only the beginning."

She shivered beneath his arms and he reached for his suit jacket, allowing her to slip it over her shoulders.

"It is a bit chilly out here." He observed. "Kind of strange when you think of how hot it was earlier."

"It certainly is but that's what I love about America. It's so unpredictable. I mean, who knew that when I first came here, I'd be wrapped in your arms so many years later?"

Niles stared deeply into her eyes. "Well, I'd certainly dreamed about it enough."

Daphne pulled him toward her for another kiss and leaned her head against his.

"Dad should be finished with his game by now. Niles said. "Perhaps I should go try to get his attention again by knocking on the window."

But as he attempted to stand, Daphne grabbed his arm.

"Don't..."

"But Daphne.."

"Please, Niles?"

"Well, all right. As soon as the fireworks are over, I'll get him."

"Actually, it's such a beautiful night... and we're already nice and comfortable..."

"Daphne, are you saying..."

"Yes, Niles. That's exactly what I'm saying. All I want is to stay out here snuggled in your arms all night."

Niles could feel the tears in his eyes making their way down his cheeks, and he drew her close.

"Oh Daphne, that's all I've wanted since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

* * *

"Dad, you're still up? I thought you'd gone to bed."

"Nah, just catching up on the sports scores." Martin replied. "How was the parade?"

Frasier looked at his father in annoyance. "You mean you didn't watch? Dad, I specifically wanted to you to watch my... television debut! Is that so much to ask that you do this one tiny thing for your son?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I was watching the ball game and then this great show about Babe Ruth came on."

Frasier scoffed. "Babe Ruth."

"Yeah! Babe Ruth! It is July fourth after all and baseball is the national pastime."

"Very well Dad. The station has it video-taped so I'll just bring home a copy. I suppose Daphne had a good time at her party?"

"Actually she never made it."

"What do you mean she never made it? Where's Niles?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"It seems that Daphne had a little mishap with the door handle that leads back into the house from the balcony."

Frasier's eyes widened. "You mean they've been out there on the balcony all this time? It's freezing out there! They'll catch their death of cold! Why in the hell didn't you let them in?"

"Well I tried to. I even went over and unlocked the door."

"And?"

"And they never came back in!"

"Dad that's ridiculous! What do you mean they never came back in?"

"I unlocked the door, called their names and when they didn't answer, I figured-."

"Dear God! Daphne must be furious! And poor Niles! He came over today just to keep you company!"

"Just calm down, Fras! Everything is okay! Niles and Daphne are perfectly happy sitting on the balcony."

"And just how do you know that?"

"Well come here and I'll show you."

Frasier followed Martin out onto the balcony, where he couldn't believe what he was seeing; for sitting in the corner, wrapped in each other's arms where his brother and Daphne.

They were staring up at the sky, mesmerized by the stars and fireworks, breaking their gaze only to share a kiss.

Frasier chuckled and headed back into the house, pausing at the door.

"Niles always said that Independence Day was his favorite holiday. Now I know why."

"You got that right." Martin agreed.

When they were in the house, Frasier took one last look at Niles and Daphne, who had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"Say Dad, do you really think it's wise to let them spend the night out here on the balcony."

Martin smiled at the sight. "Well it may not be wise, but I've never seen them look happier. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they've fallen in love."

"And that..." Frasier said patriotically "Is the greatest gift of all."

**THE END**


End file.
